¡Bang!
by Fersi Lovedeath
Summary: No hay edad en la que el ser humano no imagine lo que seria tener "Super poderes" Como los de un heroe de sus comic's favoritos. Sin embargo, no todo es color de rosa cuando se tienen tales habilidades, solo habria que meterse en lo realista, en el sufrimiento de una persona en especial. Basado en un cuento de "terror" que fui capaz de escuchar.


Mi primer Gore y Horror nwn Debo confesar que llegue a agarrarle gusto a esto de las historias de terror (¡Dross tiene la culpa! ¿Quien lo manda a contarlas tan genial?)

Un día se me ocurre meterme otra vez a escuchar varios creppys y también leerlos, entonces en mi casual rutina durante entre las diez y doce de la noche por ahí, llego a toparme con esta hermosa, trágica y sumamente triste y a la vez que logro asustarme un poco historia. No pude evitar imaginar a Luka en el papel del pequeño y desgraciado David... muy triste la historia, muy pero muy triste uwu

Esta es la historia de alguien, que tuvo la "suerte" de tener super poderes, esto es solo la adaptación de esa historia titulada así, y algo más realista de lo que seria si el ser humano tuviera tales habilidades.

**Disclaimer: **Obviamente Vocaloid y sus personajes no son míos.

**Advertencias: **Nunca he escrito algo con sangre hasta ahora, y menciones a mi pareja favorita la cual no necesito decir nwn

* * *

**Bang**

¿No les gustaría tener las habilidades que sus Super Heroes de los cómic's tienen? La fuerza e inteligencia de Batman, o ya de plano poder volar y lanzar rayos X como el gran Superman. Hay que admitirlo, ella también había pensado alguna vez en lo que se sentiría contar con todo esto, de una manera inocente claro, porque su inocente mente de cinco años así se imaginaba las cosas.

Luka imaginaba todo eso gracias a las revistas que su hermano mayor guardaba en su habitación, con los ojitos brillosos miraba con admiración y emoción las escenas que mostraba cada cuadro en la tira cómica. Emocionada podía llegar incluso a sentirse como ellos, salvando personas con sus super poderes y recibiendo los aplausos y el cariño de todos al su alrededor. A ella le gustaba, le encantaba todo referente a eso y en su pequeña mente de niña era todo un sueño para ella.

Y en eso debía de quedarse, en un sueño porque técnicamente era imposible que sucediera. A su joven edad estaba consciente de eso. Pero eso era porque la pequeña Megurine no estaba consciente de lo que de verdad era capaz, lo que podía hacer.

Fue durante un día de invierno, en esa noche sus padres y los de la niñita con la que salio al jardín se habían reunido a cenar, ya que ambas familias tenían años de no verse y ciertamente se extrañaban. Los Masuda y los Megurine siempre fueron unidos desde la universidad, ellos querían que sus pequeñas hijas también lo fueran. Por esa razón las cuatro personas ya maduras decidieron que lo mejor era dejar a sus hijas jugar en el patio trasero para que pudieran conocerse y comenzar una bonita amistad.

Luka se mantenía sentada en el césped bajo un árbol, ella era una muchachita muy linda e inteligente y con un futuro brillante como su maestra solía afirmar. Sus padres estaban orgullosos de su mujersita. Pero el único problema que ella tenia era que era muy miedosa, tímida y para acabarla desconfiada e insegura, provocando que no pudiera desarrollar esas brillantes habilidades mentales que otro niño de su edad difícilmente pudiera llegar a tener. Por esa razón los señores Megurine y Masuda decidieron poner a sus hijas a jugar.

Ella no hacia nada, solo se mantenía sentada en ese mismo lugar abrazando un peluche sin atreverse a mirar a la niña que tenia enfrente.

Lily Masuda era todo lo contrario a la peli-rosa, ella ahora se encontraba botando algo desanimada su pelota roja, cuando se canso de que Luka la ignorara, dejo dicho objeto en el suelo, camino hasta la pequeña de cabellos rosados y se sentó a su lado. Obviamente que Luka se asusto por su repentina cercanía, e insegura se deslizo por el césped hasta alejarse un poco de ella.

La niña rubia le sonrió, ya descubrió porque no la miraba.

-No hablas mucho ¿Verdad?- Luka parpadeo aun un poco aturdida, eso hizo que la otra se riera -Eres muy rara- No se lo dijo por ofender pero pudo notar que la peli-rosa desconfiaba más de ella después de eso -Me llamo Lily ¿Y tú?-

-...- La peli-rosa se mantuvo en silencio observándola detenidamente y costandole horrores, abrazo al erizo azul de peluche y le contesto -L-Luka... soy Luka...-

-¡Me gusta mucho tu nombre!- Afirmo sonriente haciendo sonrojar un poco a la peli-rosa con esto. Pronto Lily vio con atención al erizo que abrazaba con tanto cariño, y le apunto asustando a Luka con esto -¡Tienes un Sonic! Mira, Luka-chan, a mi también me gusta él-

Y sonriente le enseño sus lindos y tiernos calcetines los cuales tenían caritas del famoso erizo estampadas en estos. A Luka se le iluminaron los ojos de una manera sin igual, y de forma casi inconsciente susurro un "Genial.." Que la pequeña Masuda alcanzo a oír perfectamente.

Ella río de buena gana, tal cosa llamo la atención de su compañera.

-Tú eres muy tierna, Luka-chan- Tales palabras volvieron a hacer que la otra se sonrojara y la volteara a ver -¿Quieres jugar conmigo?-

Ambos pares de padres decidieron espíar por un momento a sus hijas, notando más que felices como ambas niñas de cinco años comenzaban con un hermosa y quizá hasta duradera amistad. Después de que Lily hiciera esa pregunta, sonrieron y volvieron a caminar hasta la sala para platicar más a gusto entre ellos, dejándolas solas otra vez.

-¿J-jugar?- Pregunto con timidez la pequeña Megurine. Lily asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¡Si! Jugar, o es que ¿Nunca te invitaron a jugar?-

-N-no...-

-¿¡Como es es eso posible!?- Dijo abriendo sus ojos de par en par impresionada, ella nunca en su vida conoció a alguien que nunca jugara -Ven, tú y yo nos vamos a divertir-

Pronto Lily la toma de la mano, la ayudo a levantarse y comenzó a jalarla hasta quedar cerca de varias flores -E-espera.. Lily-chan.. no he ido por mis muñecas-

-Eso no importa, no vamos a jugar a las muñecas- Respondio sonriente, después le apunto con los dedos asimilando que tenia dos pistolas en manos -Jugaremos indios y vaqueros- Luka comenzó a mirarla entre asustada y extrañada, lo que provoco que la rubia volviera a reír -No es nada malo, Tonta-chan. Es un juego que aprendí cuando fui con papá y mamá a... a... a unos tales estados que están unidos o yo que se ¡Pero es genial!-

Luka la miro ahora con curiosidad, de alguna forma esa niña encontraba con que calmarla de alguna u otra manera, y eso le agradaba mucho. Quiza las otras niñas no daban tanto miedo como ella lo creía, por eso un poco más miedosa que entusiasta, decidió seguirle el juego a la rubia que le apuntaba con los dedos. Era divertido, tenia que admitirlo.

A la Megurine le toco hacer el papel del indio que escapaba del vaquero, Lily corría tras de ella mientras ambas reían y gritaban de manera divertida. Cada que la rubia disparaba, ella pronunciaba con mucho entusiasmo y gusto "¡Bang!, ¡Bang!" Asemejando así el sonido que las pistolas emitían al disparar una bala, mostrando la inocencia que las dos niñitas poseían aun en sus jóvenes mentes. Bueno, la pequeña Masuda no sabia distinguir entre las pistolas o las ametralladoras, por eso podía llegar a disparar muchas veces en un mini rato.

En esos momentos la peli-rosa experimento nuevas emociones que jamas creyó llegar a sentir, como la felicidad de estar jugando con alguien que no fueran sus padres o su hermano mayor. Llegaba a sentirse completa cuando corría o incluso llegaba a esconderse tras el árbol o entre las flores de su madre. Por fin llegaba a sentir lo que se sentía tener un amigo en este mundo, su primer amiga claro, aunque a su temprana edad para las dos todos son amigos, pero aun soy muy pequeñas para poder distinguirlo.

Durante un buen rato Lily se la paso persiguiendo a su amiga de cabellos rosados por el hermoso jardín, pero cuando estuvo segura de que estaba por ganar Luka desapareció de repente. Al darse cuenta de su ausencia y notando inmediatamente que se estaba escondiendo, alentó su paso y comenzó a caminar de manera sigilosa aun con esa tierna sonrisa en sus labios. Se mantuvo así por un rato hasta que sintió a alguien tras de ella, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Luka hizo como si le quitara sus pistolas.

Sonriendo ella ahora, le apunto con sus dedos.

-¡Aja!- Exclamo divertida y entre cerrando los ojos -Tengo tus armas vaquero tonto, ¿Que haras sin ellas ahora?-

-No, por favor no lo hagas- Respondio la rubia con un miedo fingido mientras sonreía -Tengo una esposa e hijos-

Luka sonriente negó con la cabeza y con ambas manos apunto a su cabeza.

-¡Bang!-

Y justamente después de eso, la pequeña Megurine quedo en un espantoso y total shock. Sintió como un liquido carmesí al que le llamaban sangre salpicaba manchando su pequeño y aterrorizado rostro, también saltando hasta su vestido blanco volviendo rojo de una manera sin igual. Lo que... lo que había sucedido...

Su amiga... Lily.. ella...

Dios mío, el horror. Como si de una "casualidad" se hubiera tratado, la cabeza de la pequeña rubia voló en pedazos justamente cuando Luka exclamo tal cosa delante de sus jóvenes e inocentes ojos, dejándola en un estado que abarcaba mucho más aya de lo aterrorizada. Su pequeña cabeza rubia exploto como un globo cualquiera, dejando ver y salpicar por todos lados un liquido de un brillante y espantoso color rojo y carne. Luka se quedo inmóvil en su lugar aun con las manos levantadas, mirando con horror y los ojos bien abiertos la espantosa escena que esta presenciando.

Con un mano temblorosa se toco el rostro y miro su extremidad, observando que esta se había mojado con la sangre de su amiga rubia, su pequeño cuerpo sin vida decapitado ya hacia sobre el verde césped, con su liquido carmesí esparciéndose por todo este. La respiración de Luka comenzó a agitarse de una manera considerable, respirando con dificultad con el pánico consumiéndola por dentro de una manera terrible dentro de ella. Pronto se lleva ambas manos a la cabeza, comenzando a abrir la boca mientras muchas lagrimas se comenzaban a resbalar por sus ahora rojizas mejillas.

Pego un grito, un grito tan fuerte que pudiera haberse escuchado varias cuadras adelante. Tal fue el escándalo que llamo la atención de los padres, quienes preocupados llegaron al jardín.

-¡Luka, hija!, ¿Porque gri...?- La señora Megurine trato de encontrar una explicación, pero callo al instante al ver el lugar donde su hija miraba.

El cuerpo de Lily.

Santo cielo...

De forma automática los rostros de los presentes se volvieron pálidos, mirando aterrorizados la sanguinaria escena que había frente a ellos sin poder siquiera hablar. Abrieron sus bocas varias veces, quizá para gritar como ella lo había echo hace unos segundos, aunque no pudieron hacerlo. No se lo creían, los adultos no querían creer lo evidente... que la rubia de cinco años ya estaba...

Lo que rompió el silencio que había, fue el agudo y fuerte grito que pego la señora Masuda.

-¡Lily, Lily, mi niña!- La rubia corrió llorando a lagrima viva hasta su hija, se tiro al pasto y tiernamente acunó el cuerpo de esta entre sus brazos. El cuerpito de la niña todavía escurría sangre, manchando obviamente a su madre. Ella lloraba, gritaba, gritaba y gritaba a todo lo que sus pulmones le daban.

La madre de Luka hizo lo mismo, pero ella corrió hasta su niña y la abrazo de una manera maternal y protectora. Sollozando hizo que la pequeña peli-rosa escondiera su cabezita en su pecho, susurrandole "Aquí estoy... todo estará bien... aquí estoy.." Por si fuera poco, el señor Masuda termina por desmayarse aun dentro de la casa.

Luka ya no lloraba ni gritaba, solo se quedaba inmóvil sin hacer nada ante el abrazo que su madre le proporcionada. Se quedaba ahí, con los ojos bien abiertos sin poder comprender nada de lo que había sucedido, y también con varias preguntas atormentando su mente y haciendo que su trauma creciera todavía más: _¿Yo hize eso? _Todo sus pensamientos se colapsaron y solamente esa pregunta se repetia una y otra vez dentro de ella, haciendo un eco horrible sin encontrarle una respuesta lógica. Ella lo había hecho.. ella la mato ¿Verdad?

Una de las ventanas del segundo piso que daba al jardín se abrió, dejando ver a un joven muchacho peli-rosa de diecisiete años.

-Papá...- Pronuncio somnoliento, se tallaba los ojos dando a entender que estaba durmiendo, seguramente los gritos lo despertaron. Él desvió su mirada hacia la escena también quedando estático.

El hombre se giro hacia él -¡Luki, llama a la ambulancia!-

-P-pero papá la niña ya esta...-

-¡Es una orden!-

El chico de nombre Luki dudo si en hacerle caso o no su padre ¿Llamar a una ambulancia? ¿Para que? ¿Le van a pegar otra vez la cabeza al cuerpo con colaloca? ¡Ya estaba muerta, Dios! Es más, la cabeza de la niña había explotado en pedazos y salpicado por doquier, se podían ver perfectamente los pedazos de la carne, cráneo... ¿Acaso esa era su masa cerebral? ¡Santo cielo! No había caso que pidieran ayuda para tratar de solucionar lo evidente, a lo mucho a la policía, pues si se trataba de algún asesinato ellos lo investigarian y encerrarían al culpable.

Aunque, ¿Que persona seria capaz de hacerle eso a una niña? No que tuviera la fuerza, el poder, la habilidad y la destreza, si no simplemente que llegara a tener la malicia como para hacerle eso a otro ser humano. Era... diablos... no había manera de describirlo siquiera.

Finalmente el peli-rosa solo asintió inseguro e hizo caso a la orden de su padre.

* * *

Ella se encontraba en la sala de su casa, pudiendo escuchar perfectamente la sirena que emitía la ambulancia fuera de su hogar. Unas luces rojas y azules brillaban fuera de su ventana, y eso ciertamente solo la ponía más intranquila. Miro a su alrededor, en el jardín había personas uniformadas de blanco que se llevaban el cuerpo de su amiga ¿A donde lo llevaran? Dentro de la sala estaba una mujer con ropas casuales que alegaba ser detective, explicándole la situación a los mayores tratando inútilmente de calmarlos.

Se acurruco en el sillón en un intento de tranquilizarse ella también, abrazando sus piernas y haciéndose un ovillo ahí como si fuera un pobre gatito asustado. Luka seguía aterrorizada, sintiendo como el horror se apoderaba de todo su pequeño cuerpo de niña ¿Porque paso esto? ¿Que pecado tan grande habra cometido ella para ser maldecida de esta manera tan grotesca? ¿Porque?

-Miren, esto últimamente ha sucedido mucho por estos barrrios- Oyó hablar a la detective Meiko en la sala -Las balas perdidas se están haciendo un fuerte problema aquí en Sapporo, ustedes tristemente acaban de ver las consecuencias en la niña. Pero les prometo investigar todo lo posible para encontrar al maldito que hizo esto y encerrarlo, tienen mi palabra-

_"¡He sido yo!" _Quizo abrir la boca y gritar, pero simplemente no pudo. Desgraciadamente sabia lo que le harían si dijera la verdad, o si no le hacían nada no le creerían ¿Quien lo haría? Lo peor de todo es que al parpadear veía la sanguinaria imagen decapitada de Lily.

Al final no encontraron al desgraciado, y solo dieron el caso como inconcluso y no se volvió a hablar de él.

La señora Megurine mando a Luka a un psicólogo para superar su trauma, quien no pudo ayudarla por razones más que obvias.

* * *

Los años pasaron de la forma más lenta posible para la peli-rosa, pero al entrar a la primaria Luka decidió que debía de olvidarse de ese horrible suceso en su vida y seguir adelante. Le hacia muy bien el no recordarlo sinceramente, porque hubo un tiempo en el que se mantenía todavía más aislada de los otros niños temiendo también lastimarlos a ellos, pero al ver que eso no volvió a suceder decidió dejarlo todo en el pasado. Pero eso si, nunca volvió a jugar indios y vaqueros.

Ahora tenia quince años cumplidos.

Salio del aula de clases después de guardar sus cosas para poder salir al receso, encontrándose en la puerta con una de sus amigos; Gumi. La peli-verde le saludo mientras le sonreía ampliamente.

-Hoy saliste temprano, aliento a atún- Le molesto ella como siempre -Es todo un récord ¿Quieres que lo publique en el periódico escolar?-

Gumi Megpoid era de las pocas amigas más cercanas que tenia la peli-rosa, y también era la reportera del diario que se publicaba en el colegio Crypton. Era muy buena para ser sinceros, siempre publicando artículos sumamente extraordinarios y descabellados.

-Callate zanahoria- Le respondió irritada comenzando a caminar hasta el comedor con la peli-verde a su lado -¿Donde esta SeeU?-

-Oh, esa mujer es toda una loquilla, ahora anda con el novio- Gumi sonrió de una forma maliciosa, y Luka paro su caminata en seco para voltearla a ver boquiabierta. Gumi río de buena manera -Es broma, idiota. Debería de estar en la dirección con Kiyoteru-sensei- Explico -Le rompio los lentes intencionalmente, todo por no recibirle un trabajo mal hecho-

La peli-rosa rodo los ojos y resoplo, esa coreana no tenia ningún remedio -No me sorprende, ya ha hecho cosas peores- Alego recordando cuando robo los exámenes de la sala de maestros, y subió hasta la terraza donde los arrojo para que todos los estudiantes tuvieran uno, se la perdonaron porque eran los del año pasado.

-Y que lo digas, mujer, a esa chica le encanta meterse en puros problemas, dice que es por la adrenalina o yo que se-

Siguieron caminando por los pasillos durante un rato, con el tema principal de conversación siendo esa rubia problemática. Asi mantuvieron hasta llegar a un pasillo antes de llegar al comedor, donde una chica peli-aqua de coletas pasa justamente delante de ambas saludándolas, provocando que a Luka se le acelerara en corazón como solo esa chica le provocaba. Su amiga al verla sonrió de manera picara, solo ella y SeeU conocían el secreto que la Megurine guardaba.

-Ara, pero si es tu novia Miku-chan- Le dijo con malicia, provocando que Luka se sonrojara de golpe y se volteara a ella para gritarle.

-¡No lo es, cállate, Gumi!- Bravo roja de vergüenza, hasta llegar a tal punto en el que se cubrió su rostro con ambas manos -Te dije que no lo dijeras en publico-

-Vale, lo siento, pero yo solo quiero que vayas y le digas que la amas ¿Cuando piensas hacerlo?- Su sonrisa se hizo más grande y discretamente giro su vista hasta la joven peli-aqua, viendo como esta se detenía a platicar con un par de gemelos rubios -Si quieres vamos ya a..-

-¡No!- Corto ella con enfado -Prefiero llevarme el secreto a la tumba-

-¿De verdad?- Cuestiono incrédula con una ceja levantada.

-De verdad- Respondio con decisión cruzándose de brazos.

-¿En serio?-

-En serio- Gumi solo se encogió de hombros con esa misma expresión en su rostro.

-Como prefieras, pero luego si ese chico peli-rojo de segundo te la gana no quiero que te estes quejando-

Así era Luka de necia y testaruda, prefería callarse sus sentimientos como varias personas lo hacían muchas veces, pero lo peor es que no se daba cuenta de que esa peli-aqua llamada Miku Hatsune también esta enamorada de ella. Miku resulta ser una buena amiga de la coreana problemática, y cuando esa rubia las presento resulto ser como un flechazo instantáneo para ambas, lo malo era que la peli-aqua estaba enterada de los sentimientos de Luka pero estaba esperando a que ella diera siguiente paso.

En fin... son sus problemas al fin y al cabo.

Siguieron en su caminata por un rato hasta que entraron en el comedor del colegio, en el cual ahora había muchos estudiantes reunidos para el almuerzo sentados en las mesas o luchando por obtener comida que la cocinera de la escuela preparaba. Al divisar una mesa vacía en el fondo optaron por sentarse ahí antes de que alguien más lo hiciera, llegaron esquivando la comida voladora y el caos que había en el lugar.

-Oh, demonios- Maldijo de repente la peli-verde, Luka levanto entonces la mirada de su almuerzo para verla.

-¿Ahora que?- Pregunto dándole un mordisco a su sándwich.

-Deje mi almuerzo en casa- Se lamento mirando con hambre el de la peli-rosa -¿Me das del tuyo?-

-Claro que no, ve y consigue el tuyo por alla- Dijo Luka apuntando el lugar de donde venia el caos.

-¡Pero me van a matar!- Se quejo su amiga con lagrimas de cocodrilo en sus verdes ojos brillantes, a la peli-rosa no le importa y siguió mirándola de esa manera seria haciendo que Gumi comprendiera su punto -Bien, ire a conseguir comida de aya. Deseame suerte-

-Que te vaya bien en la masacre- Finalmente la peli-verde se alejo maldiciendo por lo bajo a su amiga quien ahora le daba otro mordisco a su almuerzo.

Comio con su rostro serio mientras pensaba durante un rato, hasta que sintió dos dedos tocando su espalda como si le estuvieran apuntando con un par de pistolas. Automáticamente sintió como su piel se erizaba y un tremendo escalofrío recorrerle por toda la espina dorsal, pero tratando de no pensar en el pasado solo comenzó a tranquilizarse o por lo menos intentarlo.

-Levanta las manos rosada idiota- Escucho una voz de sobra conocida para ella tras suyo -Esto es un asalto, dame todo tu almuerzo-

-SeeU- Pronuncio ella un poco agitada e irritada, solo atino rodar los ojos mientras dejaba el sándwich de atún sobre la mesa -Por si no te has dado cuenta ya no somos niñas para que juegues a esas cosas- La aludida resoplo con fastidio también e hizo más presión en la espalda de Luka con sus "armas"

-El sándwich, Luka-chan- Dijo divertida y sonriendo de esa misma forma.

-Es de atún y a ti no te gusta el atún- Respondio fastidiada tratando de mantener la calma, sabia que era su amiga pero aveces o casi siempre resultaba ser muy irritante.

-¿Ah, no me lo quieres dar? Bien, bien, entonces no me queda de otra más que quitartelo por la fuerza- Diablos si que era insistente, Luka solo sintió como uno de los dedos de su amiga coreana se posicionaba en una de sus sienes y pronunciaba entusiasta "¡Bang!"

Cualquiera que viera lo pacifica que Luka se mantenía ante aquello pensaría, o una; Que de tanto convivir con ella se había acostumbrado a su actitud molesta e infantil, o dos; La ignora y no le sigue el juego. Obvio que era la primera opción pero no por eso significaba que estaba tranquila, porque la verdad era que se trataba de todo lo contrario, por lo menos en su interior.

Dentro de su ser sintió como la sangre se le helaba como nunca, y para su mala suerte ese horrible recuerdo de su niñez paso por su cabeza en forma de Flash Back volviendo a atormentarla. Pero ¿Que culpa tenia SeeU? Esa idiota no estaba enterada de su oscuro y traumatico pasado, por eso no la culpaba y seguía impotente ante todo como si nada hubiera sucedido. Solo es un juego de niños... solo eso.

Pero para la coreana no le parecía divertido ya el juego, por eso decidió integrar a Luka más en él.

-Es tu turno- Dijo divertida mientras bajaba sus "armas" -Te toca dispararme-

Demasiado lejos...

-No lo haré, que vergüenza- Replico ella con enfado aunque en el fondo asustada, su amiga rodó los ojos y saco su lado malicioso.

-Pfff eres una gallina, Luka ¿De verdad no piensas dispararme? ¿Ni por venganza?-

-No-

Luka estaba más que decidida a no hacerlo , pero en verdad que comenzo a enojarse cuando su amiga coreana comenzaba a burlarse de una manera inocente y a la vez un poco tierna con sus pucheros y caras raras que hacia, pero de todas maneras le molestaba. Iba a irse a buscar a Gumi cuando un chico de cabellos azules llamado Kaito, un amigo suyo mejor dicho, llego algo divertido a presenciar la escena y también para darle su apoyo a la infantil de SeeU.

-Vamos, Luka- Pronuncio él tratando de no echarse a reír frente a ellas -Si lo que no quieres es que te moleste, solo disparale y ya- Se cruzo de brazos esperando a que le hiciera caso.

La Megurine se quedo fría inmediatamente, sintiendo como un sudor para nada caliente comenzaba a resbalarse por su sienes. Estaba asustada, no había porque mentir sobre esa razón cuando era más que obvio, se asusto porque otra vez esos horribles y grotescos recuerdos de cuando tenia cinco años volvieron a cruzar varias veces por su cabeza. No era capaz de olvidarlo aun, nadie si fuera ella tampoco tendría la suerte de poder hacerlo ¿Quien podria cuando se trataba de algo tan traumatico como eso?

Por culpa de ese maldito suceso su vida jamas volvió a ser como antes, porque tenia que vivir todo lo que restaba de su vida con la culpa y el pensamiento de que ella había matado a alguien, y no de una manera como cualquier asesino, si de la forma más sangrienta y horrorosa que quizá nadie llegaría a ver.

Miro a Kaito, a SeeU, a Kaito otra vez y repitió el proceso unas diez veces más con la intención de tomar una decisión.

E hizo lo más irresponsable que había llegado a hacer en su vida, y eso le costaría caro. Parpadeo varias veces e inhaló hondamente, tratando de tranquilizarse y no pensar en el pasado. Solo era un juego, solo fue una bala perdida como lo dijo la detective, se trataba de convencer.

Nerviosa coloco su dedo sobre el pecho de su amiga y pronuncio con voz temblorosa -Bang-

Después de eso Kaito y ella se quedaron mudos con los ojos bien abiertos, SeeU salio volando para su sorpresa elevándose por los aires. Luka no lo podía creer, otra vez había pasado, quizá no de una manera tan horrible como antes, pero lo había vuelto a hacer, lo volvió a hacer.

El cuerpo de su amiga voló como cinco metros y paso por arriba de dos mesas de comedor, los demás compañeros miraban con expresiones indescifrables esa horrible escena. Al final se estrello con la tercera mesa con tanta fuerza que termino por partirla en dos partes, y su cráneo se fracturo al estrellar su cabeza contra el suelo, rompiéndose y dejando salir de su cabeza un gran charco de roja sangre por el lugar. Gumi de todas las personas quizá fue la que más mal la paso después de Luka, porque justamente pasaba por esa mesa cuando la coreana cayó sobre esta y ella veía como su amiga moria justamente frente a sus jóvenes ojos.

Hubo silencio, nadie decía nada y solo miraban con una expresión de horror.

¿Que hay de la Megurine? De ella ni se diga. Volvió a experimentar en ella ese horrible sentimiento dentro de su ser, uno muy parecido al que pudo sentir cuando tuvo cinco años y la pequeña rubia murió de la manera más horrible frente a ella. No se lo podía creer, volvió a matar a otra persona diez años después, no era ninguna bala perdida esta vez, ahora si no podían decir que era ninguna bala.

Segundos después el caos se desata con más intensidad dentro del comedor; Los alumnos comenzaron a gritar y empujarse entre si, haciendo una lucha por salir antes que nadie de ese lugar. Estan tan aterrorizados que incluso llegaban a llorar también.

Luka coloco ambas manos en su cabeza, y más que aterrada comienza a gritar también, pero mucho más fuerte que todos los demás compañeros.

Después del suceso ¿Que hiceron los padres y policías? Volver a clasificarlo como una bala perdida.

* * *

Ya con veinticuatro años cabe decir que Luka Megurine nunca jamas pudo volver a ser la misma de antes, pero eso no quitaba que era una muchacha muy pero muy inteligente y que todavía tenia mucho que dar a la sociedad. Aun con esos traumas ella pudo ser capaz de hacer una vida normal, todo gracias a que eso jamas volvió a suceder.

Se había conseguido una novia a la que amaba mucho, a la que adoraba con todo su ser, porque después de su familia ella era lo único que tenia. Se llamaba Miku Hatsune, una chica que fue compañera suya de secundaria y preparatoria, muy hermosa e inteligente también para ser sinceros. Quien sabe como lo hizo, pero el día que se graduaron de preparatoria Luka fue capaz de dar el siguiente paso gracias al apoyo que sus amigos le daban. Su vida estaba completa sin duda alguna, con el amor de su vida a su lado.

Es una lastima que la mala suerte vuelva a arruinarle y destruir lo que tanto le costo construir.

Fue durante una noche de invierno, ambas vivían juntas por lo que tenían que compartir los gastos de la casa, no porque Luka quisiera si no porque su novia insistía. Esa noche estaban discutiendo, una discusión normal como cualquier pareja llegaba a hacerlo por lo menos una vez en su relación, otra cosa es que se salio de control.

-¡Te dije que no lo hicieras, pero tenias que ir y hacerlo! ¿¡Verdad!?- Bravo la Megurine mientras apretaba los puños y mandíbula, estaba enojada pero no quería estarlo.

-¡Deja de gritarme, no lo hagas!- Le respondió la otra un poco intimidada.

Así se mantuvieron durante un buen rato, discutiendo por una mala decisión que Miku había tomado y ahora tenían que ir y pagar las consecuencias. Solo gritos nada más, regaños, gruñidos, aunque no era la primera vez que lo hacían y lo más seguro es que, como en cada discusión que tenían, terminarían reconciliándose de la manera más apasionada posible, con besos muy candentes ya sea en el sillón, en la cama, o hasta el suelo.

Pero esta noche eso ya no podría ser.

En una de esas Luka le apunto con el dedo a su novia para recriminarle cosas, de una manera furiosa mientras apretaba los dientes y la miraba de una forma que daba miedo. Ella ni siquiera exclamó "Bang" Solo basto el apuntarle con el dedo de esa forma, para que a Miku le sucediera lo mismo que a Lily Masuda a sus jóvenes cinco años.

La peli-rosa se quedo hecha piedra en su lugar, aun con el dedo en el aire mientras el brillo desaparecía de sus pupilas... no... todo menos eso... que fuera una pesadilla, o un espejismo, pero que no hubiera pasado eso...

Esta vez no grito, pero algo dentro de ella se había muerto junto con el amor de su vida.

Camino hasta el cuerpo ya sin vida de su novia, sintiendo la sangre de ella en su cara y ropa, sus muslos incluso ya hasta húmedos por el liquido que había salpicado hasta su pantalón para dormir. Tiernamente abrazo lo que quedaba de Miku entre sus brazos, y finalmente formo su mano como si fuera una pistola como cuando jugo a disparos, se apunto con ella en la cabeza y para terminar pronuncio la palabra que ella más odiaba desde que era niña.

**-Bang- **

* * *

Y final trágico como dije una vez... Rayos... me siento muy mal la verdad D: Nunca pensé que llegaría a matar a mis Vocaloid's favoritas de esta manera tan horrible, y para colmo hacer sufrir a nuestra amada Luka de esta manera tan horrible.

Bueno... este es mi primer aporte Vocaloid a la categoría de tragedia y horror. Debo decir que lo termine esa mañana para que cuando me vaya a una convención de anime más tarde ya lo deje colgado *w* Y cantare en el Karaoke -se pone a imaginar-

Ahora me queda hacerte una pregunta ¿Ves los super poderes de la misma manera?


End file.
